


The Bravest Lion, The Strongest Bear and The Wholesomest Llama

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Depressed Dan Howell, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Major Illness, Português, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: "Dan já não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida de outra forma. Sem o som dos pezinhos contra o chão de madeira, sem as risadas e sem aqueles abraços múltiplos quando ele menos esperava. E ele sabia que Phil sentia o mesmo."Dan e Phil adotam três crianças, mas não do jeito que imaginavam.





	The Bravest Lion, The Strongest Bear and The Wholesomest Llama

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! Essa fanfic é um dos meus xodozinhos então eu vou postar ela, espero que gostem! (The English version is coming soon <3)
> 
> (Ps: Como um brasileiro que nunca deixou o país, tentei deixar tudo o mais culturalmente correto, me avisem se tiver algo gritantemente errado!)
> 
> TW: Acidente/atentado terrorista, PTSD

Dan acordou, sobressaltado, e tateou o peito, assustado, procurando o peso quente que repousara em seu colo durante o sono.

 

O remexer da cama não passou despercebido, pois rapidamente mãos rastejaram até a luz do criado mudo, que iluminou uma pequena parte da cama, pequena o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver onde estava.

 

Não mais no sonho, mas em seu quarto, os lençóis acumulados em suas pernas agitadas, suor escorrendo por sua testa enquanto ele normalizava a respiração.

 

Pesadelo, de novo.

 

Ele não precisava explicar para Phil, que o olhava com as orbes azuis preocupadas, mas não desesperadas.

 

Aquilo acontecia com uma frequência maior do que ele esperava.

 

Tanto que fora por isso que ele parara de segurar Haidar enquanto dormia.

 

O bebê de pouco mais de dois meses repousava tranquilamente no peito de Phil. Ele devia ter mamado a pouco, já que costumava ficar nos braços deles por um tempo antes de ser colocado de volta no berço acoplado a cama.

 

Ele era lindo. A coisa mais bonita que Dan já vira em toda a sua vida.

 

Seus cabelos eram negros e espessos, e emolduravam seu rostinho avermelhado. A pele era de um tom moreno adouradado, como se um sol estivesse eternamente o bronzeando, e ele tinha mãozinhas e pezinhos tão miúdos que mal pareciam ser reais.

 

Era mais que triste pensar pelo que aquela criaturinha havia passado.

 

As memórias conturbadas daquela noite continuavam se repetindo sempre que ele fechava os olhos, como se espreitassem por debaixo de suas pálpebras, apenas esperando que ele adormecesse.

 

E o que no começo era apenas um sintoma do estresse e do trauma que havia vivido agora era uma lembrança eterna desse.

 

Com toda a confusão de se tornar pai por acaso e todas as mudanças que aquilo acarretava, ele ainda não tinha tido chance de procurar seu psiquiatra e seu psicólogo, por mais que Phil insistisse.

 

"Eu não quero te deixar aqui sozinho com ele. E se você precisar de ajuda?" era uma desculpa. "Eu ainda não estou pronto pra sair de casa." era outra. Mas cada vez mais elas iam se tornando inúteis, sempre que ele acordava quase gritando e Phil o olhava daquela forma.

 

Dan, às vezes cheio de uma fúria infantil, se perguntava como Phil conseguia não ter pesadelos. Mas uma voz racional em sua cabeça que o conhecia muito bem depois de todos aqueles anos respondia que Phil sofria de outras formas.

 

Dan queria muito poder ajudá-lo, mas no momento ele mal conseguia fazer isso por si mesmo.

 

Tudo o que Dan queria fazer era sussurrar um 'me desculpe, vamos voltar a dormir?', mas Haidar tinha outros planos.

 

Ele abriu a boquinha minúscula mas poderosa, e começou a choramingar, um prelúdio para uma crise de choro que não apenas incomodaria os vizinhos, mas que poderia acordar o quarteirão inteiro.

 

Phil logo se alarmou e tratou de descobrir o problema. Fralda cheia, o de sempre.

 

Ele já estava se movendo para fazer todo o processo de deslizar com cuidado da cama e carregá-lo para a bancada para trocar-lhe a fralda, quando Dan se ofereceu para fazê-lo.

 

"Você deu o leite da última vez." ele justificou. "Deixe que eu cuido disso. Pode dormir um pouco."

 

Phil não parecia satisfeito, mas ele nunca negaria Haidar à Dan.

 

O homem mais novo levantou-se na cama e aconchegou a criança nos braços, antes de caminhar até o trocadorzinho que eles instalaram ali.

 

O quarto oficial de Haidar seria o antigo de Phil, um dia, mas como eles não podiam deixá-lo a tantos degraus de distância deles...

 

Ele ficaria ali com os dois, protegido dos perigos do mundo externo.

 

Dan já havia aprendido como trocar a criança, e conseguia fazer isso depressa. Ele já tinha algumas noções, por que eles tinham amigos com filhos, mas aprimorara suas técnicas com a ajuda de sua mãe e de Kathryn.

 

Sem elas, ele e Phil estariam completamente perdidos.

 

Trocou o garotinho e ficou o observando ali, chutando as perninhas, aprendendo como seu corpo funcionava.

 

Ele ainda era um bebê magrinho, mas era notável que já havia ganhado um pouco de peso. Phil e ele estavam fazendo o melhor que conseguiam para alimentar e cuidar dele, mas Dan ainda se sentia culpado.

 

Ele deveria fazer mais. Deveria ter feito mais desde o início.

 

Era a forma como ele lidava com isso. Se culpar. Era melhor acreditar nisso do que simplesmente aceitar que as pessoas, o universo, às vezes faziam mal para seres inocentes.

 

Ele pegou Haidar nos braços e o sentiu se remexer um pouco, respirando contra seu peito, os olhinhos piscando para ele, provavelmente sem enxergar pelo escuro do quarto. Mas ele ainda assim já havia se acostumado a ele, a seu cheiro.

 

Dan correu os dedos de uma das mãos, que protegia-lhe a cabeçinha, pelos cabelos muito macios e negros, e começou a balançar o corpo, numa dança marcada pelo ritmo de uma música que ele humeava.

 

Era a receita perfeita para o sono de um Haidar.

 

Quando ele dormiu, Dan relutantemente colocou-o de volta em seu bercinho acoplado, e caminhou o mais silenciosamente para o outro lado da cama.

 

Phil não havia dormido como ele sugerira, mas estava o aguardando ali, olhos azuis bem abertos.

 

Dan já sabia o que ele ia dizer, e o respondeu antes que ele abrisse a boca.

 

"Vou marcar meu psicólogo amanhã." disse. "E o psiquiatra."

 

Phil assentiu. "Certo."

 

Dan sabia que, cansados do jeito que estavam, àquela hora da manhã, a conversa não fluiria para mais do que aquilo. Mas Phil beijou sua testa e acariciou seu maxilar de forma reconfortante, e sorriu exausto, para ele.

 

Era a forma dele de gritar "Eu te amo e estou muito orgulhoso por sua decisão!" quando se tinha um bebê adormecido no quarto.

 

Dan beijou-lhe os lábios, quebrando o sorriso apenas por alguns segundos, e então se aconchegando para um sono merecido...

 

De mais ou menos duas horas antes de Haidar acordar de novo.

 

 

...

 

Haidar estava ali há mais ou menos quatro semanas.

 

O que significava, em outras palavras, que Dan não se olhava no espelho há quatro semanas.

 

Não era culpa do bebê. Na verdade, Haidar estaria mais para uma desculpa.

 

Dan sabia que com seu emocional em ruínas e seu corpo em frangalhos, ele não devia parecer bem.

 

E estava certo.

 

Seus cabelos cacheados estavam especialmente bagunçados, em nós que ele não teria a menor disposição para desfazer. Suas olheiras haviam triplicado, e sua pele parecia nojenta. Seus lábios estavam ressecados - quando não? - e ele parecia ter emagrecido, mas não da forma 'modelo musculoso' que ele desejava, e sim 'sou uma caveira em uma roupa de pele meio folgada'.

 

Dan estava literalmente enojado pelo que via no espelho, mas não podia deixar aquilo o desanimar.

 

Lavou o rosto, vestiu um suéter que não o fazia parecer estranho, passou um pouco de mousse nas mãos para assentar os cachos rebeldes. Olhou para o espelho novamente e, é, aquilo era o melhor que ele conseguiria fazer.

 

Phil adentrou o banheiro também, um bebezinho à tiracolo.

 

"Ele derrubou a chupeta de novo, eu só vou lavar." comentou, rapidamente, enquanto fazia tal coisa.

 

Dan sorriu.

 

Era por volta das uma da tarde, e Dan estava se arrumando para sua sessão com o psicólogo. Eles haviam comido mais cedo por causa disso, e enquanto Dan se arrumava, Phil cuidava de Haidar.

 

As primeiras semanas com o garotinho em casa foram um tanto quanto caóticas, já que tudo tinha que ser ajustado. Eles tiveram que comprar tudo o que o bebê precisava e correr com documentações e autorizações...

 

Tudo para que eles não perdessem Haidar de vista.

 

Eles ainda teriam que passar por muito mais daquilo depois, já que o processo estava correndo lento - muita consideração da parte da agência de acolhimento, levando em conta as circunstâncias - e aquele era outro motivo pelo qual Dan estava indo para aquela sessão. Ele precisava estar bem quando os conselheiros viessem, e embora eles não tivessem encontrado nada que pudessem usar contra Dan ainda, a ideia fazia seu estômago gelar.

 

Era como seu pesadelo, de novo e de novo.

 

Phil notou seu sorriso morrer no espelho, enquanto ele pensava, e rapidamente tratou de tocar o rosto do amigo e parceiro de anos, sorrindo ternamente para ele.

 

"Podíamos pedir uma pizza hoje quando você voltar. Comemorar."

 

Dan sorriu para Phil, o sorriso voltando ao rosto. Mesmo com todo o cansaço físico e mental e com tantas outras coisas para se preocupar, Phil ainda encontrava um jeito de tentar incentivar Dan, o suportar e apoiar.

  
  
Dan o beijou, um beijo rápido já que Phil estava com um recém-nascido no colo que precisava de bem mais atenção do que ele. Ele fez carinho em Haidar, também, um cafuné nos cabelinhos finos, se despedindo, já que o táxi logo chegaria.

  
  
Ele e Phil ainda trocaram verbalmente a lista de tarefas do dia, o que fariam quando chegassem, além de lembretes relacionados à Haidar. Garantir que nenhum dos dois ia esquecer algo importante.

  
  
E então, mesmo com o coração acelerado da ansiedade de sair de casa pela primeira vez em um tempo, Dan foi.

  
  
...

 

  
  
Dan havia se acostumado com estar no psicólogo. Havia se acostumado a sua pequena rotina. Ele sempre chegava na recepção, esperava cinco minutos e bebia um copo d'água. Depois, cruzava as pernas e pegava uma revista. Mais cinco minutos, ele era chamado. Dava um tchauzinho curto para a recepcionista.

  
  
Naquele dia, no entanto, tudo estava diferente.

  
  
Primeiro, a sala parecia mais cheia, o que junto a agora fobia de Dan - agravada pelo tempo em casa - fez o britânico se sentir extremamente desconfortável. Ele não conseguiu beber a água, ler a revista ou mesmo olhar para a recepcionista.

  
  
Seus olhos estavam fixos no celular, no _feed_ de seu tumblr.

  
  
Ele estava usando as redes sociais muito cautelosamente no momento, já que ele sempre topava com mensagens confusas, desesperadas de fãs, se questionando onde eles estavam.

  
  
Era mais do que uma preocupação normal, ou mesmo a exagerada que a Phandom sempre parecia ter. Amigos deles tiveram de fazer postagens avisando que sim, eles estavam bem, mas estavam tirando um tempo para se recuperar de tudo aquilo. Mas a falta de um pronunciamento de um dos dois deixava os fãs cada vez mais nervosos.

  
  
Eles fariam uma mensagem, logo, juntos. Eles só não tinham tido cabeça para aquilo ainda.

  
  
Dan já estava no final de sua _dash_ \- de onde as _tags '_ _daniel howell', 'amazingphil', 'dan and phil', 'phan' 'phandom'_ e mesmo _'danisnotonfire'_ haviam sido bloqueadas - quando recebeu uma mensagem de Phil.

  
  
Soltou ar em tom de alívio. Ele sempre o acalmava, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

  
  
Era um pequeno gif, já que Phil era apaixonado por estes, mas não um pré-fabricado, ele havia feito este.

  
  
Ele estava deitado no sofá, em algo que ele consideraria um 'mal ângulo' - o que Dan achava uma completa besteira, Phil estava sempre lindo - e o pequeno Haidar estava deitado em seu peito, o rostinho vagando curioso, procurando a luz do celular.

 

**Phil:**

 

**Ele está procurando o papai**

  
Dan revirou os olhos e sorriu. Eles eram lindos, e eram tudo pra ele.

  
  
Por causa deles, encheu-se coragem quando foi chamado para dentro do consultório.

  
  
Seu psicólogo o aguardava. Dan simpatizava com ele. Ele tinha um bigode mais claro que o resto do cabelo, e Dan jamais conseguira determinar qual dos dois havia sido tingido.

  
  
Talvez nenhum dos dois, mas ele não aceitava essa teoria.

  
  
Dan apertou sua mão e se sentou, afundando rapidamente na cadeira, a ansiedade que havia diminuído por causa de Phil e seu filho e então por lembrar dos pelos faciais de diferentes tonalidades de seu psicólogo, retornando com toda a força.

  
  
Ele esfregou as palmas um tanto quanto suadas contra a cadeira de camurça.

  
  
"Fiquei preocupado com sua ausência." começou o profissional. "Recebi a ligação de Philip explicando a situação, mas fiquei muito preocupado com seu estado nesses dias."

  
  
Dan apenas assentiu.

  
  
"O que tem pra me contar?" o psicólogo perguntou.

  
  
"Achei que Phil já tivesse dito tudo."

  
  
"Não, ele só me explicou o básico. E, quero saber o seu ponto de vista de tudo. Se quiser dizer, é claro."

  
  
Sim, Dan queria dizer. Ele nunca havia tido dificuldade de falar nas sessões. Nunca mais, pelo menos.

  
  
Mas aquilo mal conseguia sair de sua garganta. Toda vez que tentava abrir a boca, o nó se apertava.

  
  
Arranhou a cadeira de camurça e tentou pensar em Haidar, e por que precisava estar ali.

  
  
Respirou fundo e, aos poucos, tentou falar.

  
  
"Nós... Fomos para uma das _Candlelight Nights_ , há... Umas quatro? Cinco semanas..."

  
  
Dan esfregou o rosto, enquanto se permitia lembrar.

  
  
As _Candlelight Nights_ foram eventos preparados pela prefeitura de Londres, noites de festa com um clima festivo, onde o objetivo não era celebrar somente o natal, mas todas as festas de fim de ano, incentivando a apreciação das diferentes culturas da cidade.

  
  
Os eventos iam de shows, apresentações artísticas, e diferentes feiras.

  
  
Naquela noite, Dan e Phil estavam indo para uma dessas feiras, uma culinária.

  
  
Tudo estava belíssimo no parque escolhido para sediar a feira. As luzes deixavam tudo tão aconchegante, e os cheiros de temperos tão diferentes enchiam o ar e faziam estômagos roncarem.

  
  
Havia música. Haviam sorrisos.

  
  
Dan e Phil não andavam de mãos dadas - havia muita gente por perto - mas estavam tão perto quando podiam. Eles conversavam, contentes, e tentavam decidir o que provariam primeiro.

  
  
Eles foram pra muitos stands, e provaram um pouco de tudo. Um pequeno bowl de _Yang Zhou Chao Fan_ da barraquinha Chinesa, do Caribe, um _Keshi yena_ para Dan e um licor de Curaçao para Phil, _Samosa_ e _Lassi_ para os dois na barraca Indiana. _Piernik_ , no stand da Polônia...

 

E por fim, as deliciosas _zalabiyas_ de uma barraquinha Síria.

 

Dan precisou parar para respirar. As lembranças estavam marcadas em sua mente, pelos sons, pela música.

 

Tudo era vívido, assim como o rosto de Hadiyya.

 

Ela era uma moça jovem, extremamente jovem, e seu hijab era laranja. Seus olhos eram escuros, e a luz das velas refletia em seus olhos.

 

Ela sorria.

 

Ela os serviu, e chamou a atenção deles, e enquanto o fazia, Dan e Phil foram distraídos com um choro.

 

Ela pediu desculpas, e correu para acudir seu filho.

 

Ele era pequeno, e tinha a pele mais escura que a sua, e chorava como se fosse um tomatinho raivoso.

 

Ele era lindo, e vê-lo, mesmo que assim, de relance, fez o coração de Dan se apertar. Ele e Phil estavam conversando sobre filhos, mas ainda havia muito a se decidir, e então um processo gigante a se passar para um...

 

"Eu... Acho que contei a você, não é? Dos planos de adotar?" Dan pausou a história, para questionar, as mãos ainda passeando pelo cabelo, para diminuir a tensão.

 

"Sim." o psicólogo assentiu. "Você ainda estava com medo de estar apressando as coisas."

 

Dan assentiu, e soltou um som que era semelhante a uma risada, mas sem um pingo de humor. "É. Digamos que as coisas acabaram se apressando sozinhas."

 

Ele voltou a contar, e comentou como Hadiyya foi forçada a sair com o bebê no colo. Ela pediu desculpas novamente, e explicou que ainda estava aprendendo a cuidar do pequeno.

 

"Ela era mãe solteira." Dan contou, a voz já ficando embargada. "Imigrante, saiu do país com o marido, grávida de 6 meses. Ele faleceu antes que eles pudessem entrar no Reino Unido. Estava sozinha desde então, mas não havia pensado nem por um minuto em desistir."

 

Dan nunca havia esquecido de como ela contava a história. Ela não tinha pena de si mesma, e sim estava orgulhosa de ter chegado até ali. De ter resistido.

 

Ela se sentou com os dois, enquanto balançava o bebê. O movimento havia diminuído um pouco. Os homens explicaram o que faziam, e se apresentaram como amigos, é claro. Ela sorriu calorosamente para eles enquanto os ouvia falar, e os deixou fazer gracinhas com o bebê.

 

Quando os clientes se aproximaram, ela teve de se afastar outra vez. Mas deixou o carrinho de bebê, que ela conseguira emprestado para ter algum lugar onde deixar o pequeno, do lado de fora da barraquinha, para que ele não sentisse tanto calor, já que aquele não estava sendo o inverno mais frio de todos ali em Londres e ficar num local pequeno onde panelas estavam a todo o vapor podia ser desagradável para uma criatura tão miúda.

 

Dan e Phil já haviam terminado de comer e já podiam estar voltando para casa, mas Hadiyya contava histórias com sua voz carregada de sotaque, e o bebê sugava os dedinhos das mãos, cobertos por luvinhas caseiras.

 

"Eu não sei se devíamos ter voltado, ou se o destino ou seja lá o que queria que a gente estivesse lá." Dan suspirou. "Eu não sei se eu aceitaria estar lá, se pudéssemos voltar no tempo. Eu sei que eu devo, eu sei que eu..."

 

Sua respiração estava começando a acelerar. Calma, calma.

 

"É egoísmo. É o sentimento mais egoísta que eu já senti na minha vida. Mas se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e ter ido embora mais cedo... Eu acho que eu o faria."

 

Aquela confissão doía, por causa de todas as implicações. Mas ali era o único local onde Dan podia falar sobre sua culpa sem se sentir tão mal.

 

Ele continuou a contar, mas cada palavra que saía de sua boca estava carregada com dor.

 

"Nós estávamos lá, olhando para o Haidar no carrinho. Observando a Hadiyya cozinhar. Ela tinha outros clientes também, e estávamos todos rindo... Ela estava contando sobre o dia em que ela foi para o supermercado pela primeira vez..." mais uma risada escapou dos lábios de Dan, essa trêmula e frágil, como uma porcelana prestes a se quebrar. "E ai..."

 

Dan parou de falar, e fechou os olhos, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

 

Seu coração latejava, e ele não conseguia mais dizer.

 

Ele não conseguia mais descrever as imagens que se repetiam em sua mente noite após noite.

 

Ele não conseguia contar como a vã que passou desgovernada por um dos stands, arrastando-o consigo, se chocou contra o corpo de Hadiyya. Ele não conseguia dizer que seu primeiro impulso, desesperado, foi arrancar o bebê do carrinho, e se jogar com ele no chão. Ele não conseguia confessar que, quando se viu salvo, após o impacto, correu. Ele apenas agarrou Haidar e correu.

 

Suas costas doíam, todo o seu corpo gritava de dor. O bebê em seus braços chorava tão desesperadamente que seu coração estava partindo a cada passo arrastado que ele dava.

 

Ele não conseguia olhar para trás.

 

"Eu achei que ele tivesse morrido." Dan deixou escapar por entre os lábios até então firmemente fechados. "Eu achei que eu tivesse perdido o Phil."

 

O psicólogo deu tempo para que ele se recuperasse, além de lembrá-lo que ele não havia perdido Phil.

E que ele havia salvo o bebê.

"Eu só... Não conseguia deixá-lo." Dan murmurou. "Ele estava sozinho. Ele estava sozinho, e eu achei que eu estivesse também."

Dan foi encontrado meia rua de distância, apoiado contra um prédio, chorando até ficar sem ar, sentindo tudo queimar. Os gritos desnorteavam sua cabeça. O choro de Haidar era apavorante. Ele se agarrava a criança como se ela fosse tudo o que lhe restava.

 

Ela era.

 

Ele foi levado para o hospital. Ele não conseguia responder nada complexo, de início, mas conseguiu balbuciar seu nome.

 

"Eu não queria ser atendido." explicou Dan. "Quando eu cheguei no hospital, eu soube que precisavam ver como eu estava, e como o Haidar estava, mas eu não queria deixar ele ir. Se eu perdesse ele de vista, eu ia perdê-lo pra sempre..."

 

"Eu deixei que o examinassem, mas eu não queria que se preocupassem comigo. Eu só consegui... Voltar ao normal quando eu vi o Phil."

 

Dan não tentou explicar o que sentira quando viu Phil pela primeira vez depois da tragédia.

 

Era mais do que alívio, era como voltar a respirar. Como sentir o seu coração voltar a bater.

 

Dan fez uma pausa em sua fala. Cinco minutos. Ele estava tentando se recompor, enquanto brincava de abrir mais o rasgo em seu jeans.

 

"Phil foi o verdadeiro herói." ele murmurou. "Ele ajudou todo mundo por lá. Mesmo com um corte na testa, sangrando, ele ajudou. Ele fez de tudo pra ajudar. Enquanto eu só... Fugi."

 

Mais uma pausa.

 

"Eu sou um covarde. Eu podia ter ficado e ajudado mais. E eu sinto culpa. E eu sonho com essa noite todos os dias. E eu não consigo relaxar ou parar de me culpar, ou esquecer o que aconteceu. E eu quero melhorar. Eu quero melhorar pelo Phil, e eu quero melhorar pelo meu filho."

 

"Eu quero não sentir mais culpa de chamá-lo assim. Eu quero não sentir mais culpa por poder dormir toda noite com ele enquanto a mãe dele nem sequer tinha parentes aqui para comparecerem ao enterro. Eu quero não sentir mais culpa por ver Phil se esforçando tanto com ele enquanto eu só fico mal. Eu quero deixar isso pra trás, e começar de novo. Todos nós... Sobrevivemos, mas por que dói tanto? Por que dói tanto ter ficado quando outros foram?"

 

Dan voltou a chorar desesperadamente, e assim ele ficou, por longos, longos minutos.

 

Ele havia chorado muito naqueles dias. Não havia como suportar a dor de forma diferente. Mas ele sempre se sentia mal, por que Phil podia ouvi-lo, por que Phil sabia por que ele estava demorando no banho.

 

Ali, pelo menos, ele podia sofrer sem ferir ninguém.

 

Ali, pelo menos, ele podia se esvaziar até se sentir pronto. Pronto para sair dali um pouco mais leve, um tanto mais determinado a por em prática o que fosse necessário para deixar aqueles sentimentos partirem. Pronto para tentar mais uma vez, e então mais uma vez.

 

Para começar de novo.

 

...

 

Dan e Phil começaram a comer a pizza assim que apertaram o play.

 

A abertura de _Friends_ surgiu na tela, e Dan se permitiu escorregar as costas contra o sofá, um dos braços de Phil envolvendo-lhe os ombros.

 

Não era como se tudo estivesse melhor milagrosamente, não. Traumas não se curam assim, num piscar de olhos. Mas ele já havia dado o primeiro passo.

 

"Ele perguntou quando você vai vê-lo. Ou outra pessoa." Dan passou o recado de seu psicólogo para Phil, enquanto mastigava um queijo especialmente borrachudo. "Eu acho que seria bom mesmo."

 

O mais velho apenas assentiu, os olhos ainda na tela.

 

"Vai conseguir cuidar de Haidar sozinho, quando eu tiver que ir?" ele perguntou, sorrindo para o parceiro, erguendo as sobrancelhas mais claras que o cabelo tingido.

 

Dan apenas empurrou seu ombro. "Mas é claro, você conseguiu."

 

"Eu passei literalmente o tempo inteiro temendo fazer alguma coisa errada. Eu tava com o número da minha mãe na discagem rápida."

 

Ambos riram, e se aproximaram ainda mais, a cabeça de Dan repousando no ombro alheio, e os cabelos negros de Phil se enrolando com os cacheados de Dan.

 

Alimentados pela pizza e abençoados pelo sono do bebê, os dois dormiram por uns bons 7 episódios da série, antes do choro de Haidar os chamar a atenção.

 

Dan tomou a iniciativa de cuidar dele. Phil cuidaria de guardar os restos da pizza, e já podia subir para dormir.

 

Phil relutou muito antes de ir, mas cedeu. Ele beijou a bochecha de Dan, e então a testinha diminuta de Haidar, e se moveu para o quarto dos dois.

 

Dan fez todo o trabalho a partir dali. Preparou e esquentou a fórmula. Se sentou e deu a mamadeira inteira para o pequeno. O balançou enquanto o fazia arrotar.

 

Estava cansado, havia sido um dia longo emocionalmente, mas tudo valia a pena quando ele ouvia os sonzinhos que Haidar fazia...

 

Ele finalmente adormeceu.

 

Dan sorriu, silenciosamente. O peso do bebê contra seu peito era extremamente confortante. O calor que ele emanava de seu corpinho o fazia acreditar que as coisas dariam certo.

 

Sua cabeça começou a pesar, e, sem notar, Dan foi se deixando relaxar no sofá.

 

Ele adormeceu.

 

 

Na manhã seguinte, Dan acordou sobressaltado.

 

Ele não estava em seu quarto. Ele estava na sala.

 

O bebê. Ele havia dormido segurando o bebê. Ele ia ter o derrubado, o esmagado, o que ele estava pensando, meu deus?

 

O chorinho matinal de Haidar fez seu coração voltar a funcionar.  Ele estava bem. Ele estava vivo. Estava bem ali, paradinho em seus braços.

 

Phil estava ao seu lado. Ele sorria.

 

"Bom dia." ele tinha uma caneca de café na mão, e ela estava embaçando seus óculos.

 

Dan quase gritou. "Phil, seu irresponsável! Você me deixou dormir segurando o Haidar, ele podia ter caído! Eu tenho pesadelos, ele podia..."

 

Phil continuava sorrindo, alias, ele havia começado a rir. Dan teria lhe dado alguns socos no ombro, ou tapas, se não estivesse segurando seu filho.

 

"Eu também dormi aqui. E tem almofadas no chão. E você não se moveu nem por um minuto."

 

"Mesmo?"

 

"Sim."

 

Dan refletiu sobre o que aquilo queria dizer. Ele não havia tido um pesadelo. Ele havia sido capaz de cuidar de Haidar durante a noite inteira, e...

 

"Ele dormiu também? A noite toda?" aquilo sim era impressionante. "Achei que isso só ia acontecer quando ele tivesse uns 5, 6 meses, não?"

 

"Na verdade... Ele acordou. Eu troquei a fralda dele. Mas ele voltou a dormir assim que eu o coloquei de volta com você. Ele te ama muito, sabia Dan?"

 

Dan apenas revirou os olhos e beijou a cabeça de seu bebê.

 

"Ao contrário de você, que me fez acreditar que eu tinha capacidade de cuidar de nosso filho sozinho mas estava lá o tempo todo. Você brinca com meus sentimentos, Philip Lester."

 

No entanto, ele não estava irritado. Ele estava feliz. Um novo começo, certo?

 

A pequena família de três se reuniu na cozinha, e enquanto os mais velhos comiam cereal e conversavam, como sempre, a mente perdida em todos os desafios que ainda enfrentariam, em tudo o que teriam de fazer para alcançar o que desejavam, o mais novo treinava para seu primeiro avanço.

 

Repuxando os lábios e exibindo gengivas róseas, Haidar Howell-Lester? Lester-Howell? Sorriu, e fez o coração de seus pais feliz de uma forma que eles nunca imaginaram ser capaz.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem e deixem kudos se sim :3
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit  
> Tumblr: htttp://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly


End file.
